gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Austin Christensen
Dylan Austin "Dylan" Christensen is one of the students of the World Academy (Gakuen Hetalia RP Group) from the Western Europe Dorm, in Austria's division. He's an American sophomore who loves eating chips, drinking soda, and sitting in a bean bag chair and playing video games all day. He is known amongst the students as one of the annoying students, as he loves annoying certain students. Dylan's hero is Alfred F. Jones, and loves cheeseburgers and root beer. ---- =Background= (Under construction) ---- =Relationships= Damon Connelly Jr. - Dylan's "daddy" at school, since his real parents are dead. Damon is also the first person that Dylan had a crush on, the first person that he stalked, the first person who he knew that had sex with another student in the school, one of the people who told him about the birds and the bees, and is the person who Dylan had his first kiss with. Hwangpo Dong-Min - His "mommy" at school. In the beginning, they basically hated each other and Dong-Min even beat and possibly tortured Dylan a couple of times. But after hearing that his parents have been murdered, Dong-Min started caring for him and thus becoming his mother. He reminded Dylan to have safe sex and paid for all the condoms that he has now. Now, Dong-Min is like a overprotective-in-a-good way mother to him, and sees him as a really close friend. Sil Seaver - Is the "stepmother". She is currently dating Damon and she is Dong-Min's ex-girlfriend. She is a girl who works with potions and is the one that invent that painful potion that Dylan knows as that "evil yellow vial". Now, she's more friendly and kind than in the beginning, around the time when they first met. She has a cousin who works in his hometown. Elizabeth Volkova - Also known as: "Lizzy". She is one of Dylan's fiancees and is he is one of her boyfriends. The first time they met was during a manhunt and he was tied up by a certain someone. He hated her immediately without knowing her because he knew that she was on Leo's side. A while later, 1 to 2 days after his first kiss with Damon, Lizzy asked him if he loved her. Dylan said yes. Since then, they've been in a couple of adventures together, such as Elizabeth being kidnapped, the two of them being suicidal, breaking up, and getting back together again. In the future, she gives birth to 23 children. Ciro Vallis - Ciro is one of the people that he disliked in the beginning. After a certain moment in a bedroom, Dylan admitted to actually liking him. He is one of Dylan's fiancees and is a part of the threesome couple. He's the first human being who has taken advantage of Dylan's foot fetish. ---- =Dylan in Other Times= Steampunk AU: Dylan is a rich man's youngest son, who snuck unto the ship by following Jez Hausburn onto it. He is also a very dense boy who couldn't tell when someone was being sexually suggestive until a certain event when he went into a brothel and met a fiery prostitute who hates him. His known job is to put coal in the boiler to keep the ship moving, but often does not do this job and just falls asleep, resulting in a very pissed off Leonara Finch hurting him in some way. Dylan is also accused of finishing most of the food on the ship and being the laziest person on it. Pairings in this AU (Alternate Universe) are Dylan/Liz and Ciro flirting a bit with him. One of the pairings that Dylan have seen is a love scene between Damon Connelly Jr. and Leonara Finch. Genderbent: His genderbent/female self is a girl named Danielle Christensen. She is currently deceased and is floating around the school as a ghost. She is a stalker who is in love with every handsome guys she sees, has a rich father, and a slutty brat who likes to flirt with guys. She is somewhat racist against some characters (like Soo-Yun Hwangpo). The cause of her death is accidental, as she was drowned in the school pool by Keer (male version of Keeari) and had her brain taken out of her skull by Izo (male version of Jamie Lyyn). The pairing for Danielle in this AU is Alois/Danielle (Elizabeth/Dylan). Mafia AU: Dylan belongs in the Western Europe mafia, which is also known as the Germanic mafia, that is run by Ludwig. He was sold to that mafia by his alcoholic parents at the age of four years old. In the start of this AU, Dylan was seen as a mean boy who loved bossing around Milo Jaeger and didn't care when he started to have feelings for their target to capture: Leonara Finch. Milo defected from the mafia, and Dylan had to try to injure him to get to Leonara. Milo fired a fatal shot at his head and he has died. While living as a ghost, he became nice and was on the side of Milo, instead of the Germanic mafia that he was loyal to. He had his perks as a ghost, he got to spy on different mafias, but he acted a bit idiotic and started playing pranks and annoying Ludwig. When Ludwig finally had enough, he lured his ghost body to see what has happened to the his dead body. Dylan's dead body was stuffed and Ludwig connected his soul back to his dead body, but he has forgotten about the fact that he was on Milo's side and was back on the side of the Germanic mafia. Dylan is currently starting to doubt that Ludwig is his "father" and starting to doubt the mafia. Cyberpunk AU: Dylan is an experiment who can transform into a mouse. He was chained inside a house that is used as a laboratory and was freed by Leonara Finch. He loves eating ice cream, taking mouse baths in the sink, and being on Jez's shoulder. ---- =Trivia= -He has crossed dressed a couple of times. -Alexiel Darksbane has made designs for dresses just for him and he has been forced/pressured to wear said dresses. -Dylan has a foot fetish, courtesy of Angel's pet Aedin. -He actually learned how to somewhat play the violin during his middle school years in Las Vegas. ---- Note: More will be added later.